hustlecatfandomcom-20200214-history
Landry
Landry is a dateable character in Hustle Cat. He is the first character you meet at A Cat's Paw. Landry works as the repair man/maker of the cat's toys and structures, as well as a waiter. Personality Landry has a very friendly and laid-back nature. He dislikes conflict and will avoid talking about his negative feelings even if it ends up pushing people away. However, he tries his hardest to comfort and protect others. Although it's hard to make him lose his temper, his personality changes drastically when he does. He becomes ruthless and ferocious, going as far as punching a teenager, Kaz, who provoked him. Because of his fear that Kaz's curse will come back, he represses his anger so he won't ever lose his temper again. Appearance Landry is a very tall man with choppy, medium-length, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears jeans and orange and white velcro shoes. He has a green and white striped button-down shirt. His cat form seems to be a Maine Coon with black tabby markings. Background Landry has lived in the city his entire life with his several siblings and parents, whom he has a very good relationship with. Co-creator's tumblr. Landry was having a particularly bad day - he had lost his job among other things - when he went to cool off at a bar and encountered Kaz. No one seemed to notice Kaz, since he was using magic to conceal himself, but Landry noticed him and pointed Kaz out to the bartender since he was noticeably underage. Kaz became furious that Landry had rattled him out and engaged in a fight with Landry. Landry was not able to keep his temper in check and punched Kaz squarely in the face. Humiliated, Kaz put a curse on Landry and claimed that if Landry ever lost his temper again, his heart would explode. Landry was terrified and remorseful, and ran into Graves after the fight. Graves, sensing harmful magic on Landry, overrode the curse with his own cat curse. Landry began working at A Cat's Paw after that, and has detested magic every since. Magic Abilities Landry is called an "adept" (someone who is born with an innate type of magic rather than having one develop based on their personality) on several occasions. Because of his resentment of magic however, he conceals his powers. He has very strong lightning magic. Relationships Avery Avery is Landry's coworker. Landry is very patient with Avery and tries his hardest to make Avery feel comfortable. He shows concern when Avery announces that they want to apply to A Cat's Paw. In his route, Landry's resentment of magic comes off at disinterest of Avery's attempt to help Landry. Landry is possibly the most protective over AveryCo-creator's tumblr., and loses his temper whenever someone harms Avery. He can get flustered when it comes to romantic advances with Avery. Avery would willingly get in trouble in order to help Landry, like when they skip their shift in order to find Kaz with Landry. Hayes Hayes is Landry's coworker. Because of Landry's kind nature, he's always trying to comfort Hayes. Avery is surprised when Landry put his arm around Hayes's shoulders to escort him to the kitchen, and Hayes doesn't cringe away like Avery expected him to. Additionally, they usually walk home together since they are neighbors. This suggest that they are close. Graves Graves is Landry's boss. Graves saved Landry's life from a curse by overriding it with the cat curse, so Landry feels indebted to him. Graves compliments Landry on his talent for building several times. Mason Mason is Landry's coworker. Because of his laid-back nature, Landry is able to get along with Mason. Finley Finley is Landry's coworker. Reese Reese is Landry's coworker. Reese once forced Landry into the cafe's "uniform" which was way too small for him, and Landry is still embarrassed about that beyond words. Kaz Kaz is the main reason why Landry hates magic so intensely. In Landry's route, Kaz doesn't even recognize Landry at first when they meet for the second time. Kaz doesn't take Landry seriously at all and instead repeatedly taunts him until Landry loses his temper. Landry attacks Kaz, who is then morbidly afraid. Once Avery manages to calm down Landry, Landry apologizes and invites Kaz over to A Cat's Paw, guessing that the reason Kaz has such a bad attitude was because of a bad home life. Kaz is offended by his statement and refuses to, but in the end he ends taking Landry's suggestion and begins working at A Cat's Paw. Trivia *Landry would have a gentle and melodious voice.Co-creator's tumblr. *He is very good at construction work. Going so far as to have built all the cat platforms in 'A Cat's Paw'. Reference List Category:Characters